Sugar Cubes
by Little Jackie Papercut
Summary: Five short but sweet stories, but also short. Enjoy them while they last.
1. Sweet On Apples

_I would like to give you one last chance to avoid reading this story. It's not a bad story, not at all. It's simply not what most people are looking for._

_Whoops too late now you're in it okay see you in the next one Zeke out._

* * *

><p>It was early, and Granny Smith was yelling.<p>

Still half-asleep, Applejack barely listened. It was something about how unhealthy it was to stay out all night, even if there was work to be done. That the whole reason they worked so hard was so they could have nice, warm beds, and if you're just going to sleep in the barn, what's the point? That when SHE was a young mare...

It would have suited them just fine to be back in the farmhouse right now. But apples were coming up missing lately, even whole trees picked clean. Applejack and Big Macintosh had spent the whole day working on defenses to catch the perpetrator. It had been one of those days you read about people having, but nopony ever seems to have. A feeling like they're not alone. Finding out the thief isn't just hungry. Personal revelations, about why time after time she'd go back to where she left her greatest treasure, always planning to take it back but never doing so.

And then for just a minute they saw him. Applejack was quick but the thief was quicker. Lucky thing AJ and Big Mac were both smarter, and they were ready. Now they had the box back, but someone had seen what they were never meant to see, and nothing would ever be the same. And the thief was still out there, but now they had an idea what they were up against, they'd catch him for sure this time. They just needed to prepare.

That's right. A lot of work today. Applejack shook herself awake, and Granny Smith smiled. "Good to see you understand me. Just try to be in at a decent hour from now on. Early to bed, you know. Come on, have some breakfast before you go to work again." Having said her piece, she made her way out of the barn and back toward the farmhouse.

Applejack nudged the big, red foreleg draped across her body. Its big, red owner slowly raised his head, barely able to move after they'd both worked themselves to exhaustion. "Mm...? AJ?"

Craning her head up, Applejack kissed her brother on the chin. "C'mon, Big Mac," she said. "It's a brand new day."

He angled his head down and returned the kiss to her lips. "Eyup."


	2. With Apologies

_I love first-person stories. If you can't guess which characters are involved... try harder?_

_...no, that's actually it. If I say any more the intro will be longer than the story._

_Oh, alright, one more thing. Muhahahaha. Got it? Good. Zeke out._

* * *

><p>Ever since we met, I wished I could be more like her.<p>

I don't mean I was jealous, or anything, I just mean that I really, really admired her. Not the way some ponies do, though. It's just that she's always been so strong, so bold, so determined, much more than I could ever be.

And as a matter of fact, just being around her I feel like I can be all those things too. Seeing her fight for what's important, I think sometimes it gives me the strength to do so myself. I feel like, maybe, I might be just the teensiest bit better for even having known her.

Well, no, that's not right either. I'm more than a teensy bit better. I believe she's changed my entire life, and I'm so much better for it. No, it's not even believing. I know it. It's the simple truth. And... and...

...and I'm completely in love with her.

I'm in love, and it's such a terrible thing. Because she'll never feel that way. She couldn't. I wouldn't be who I am without her, but she's got somepony already. And when I think about it, I know they were meant for each other. Always, from the beginning. And even if it weren't for that, how could she see me like that? It's impossible.

So I'll be here, her shadow. Always just behind her, wishing I could catch up even though I know I can't.

Can I?


	3. What You Can't Reach

_As promised, here we have a continuation. Still in first-person. Or first-pony. A different point of view... can you guess who?_

_Muhahahaha and all that._

_Zeke out._

* * *

><p>Sometimes, she just makes things better.<p>

See, I've never been the most stable of us. I know that. I do what I need to do, for myself and for my friends, but that doesn't mean I don't screw up a lot, and it definitely doesn't mean I'm always in control, even if I like to pretend I am. But with someone as nice as her around, it kinda makes you think... maybe that stuff doesn't matter. Maybe it's okay to screw up sometimes, and maybe it's okay if you're not in control.

I guess sometimes I lose my patience with her. Ha, that's always my problem, isn't it? I never did have enough patience. Maybe if I did, I'd...

A-anyway, we all lose our patience sometimes. But with her, it just doesn't feel right. Even if it makes sense at the time, you always end up feeling like a jerk later. Especially when she had your back all along. In as long as I've known her, I don't think she's ever let me down once. And maybe all that's why I feel like I have to stick up for her when she needs it, and I see her there looking helpless...

Ah, who am I foolin'? We all know that's not why. From the first time I saw her, I couldn't help myself. I guess I just... love her.

But that's the problem, isn't it? Because I don't just love her. If that was all, it would be easy. I'd march over there and say, "Fly away with me, as we two were meant to," or some other crazy mushy thing like that, and that's how it'd be. Just like that. But, I love him too. And he feels the same, and he'd be just as helpless without me.

I guess, maybe, if it came down to the question, I love her more. But that doesn't matter, does it? I mean, I know she doesn't feel that way, so I can't ever justify hurting them both by asking her to accept my feelings.

Can I?


	4. Caramel One Half

_Here we go again, with another sort-of crossover and another first-person story. This time, we're looking at Caramel as Equestria's equivalent of Ranma Saotome - the aquatransexual weirdness magnet with an ever-increasing stable of fiancées. This one is actually pretty low on the romance, spending most of its time on the setup. Hope that doesn't detract from anything. Zeke out._

* * *

><p>How do I get myself mixed up in these things?<p>

Alright, basically, here's the story. This crazy horse, didn't get his name, is apparently looking to open a casino, but he doesn't have the land for it. So he's decided to get it the quickest way he can, by kidnapping a couple of farmers' daughters and using them as leverage. He took Blinky Pie from the Pie family's rock farm, and Apple Bloom, poor filly barely old enough to defend herself, from Sweet Apple Acres. Only, did I mention he's crazy? Because instead of demanding the deeds to the land in exchange for the return of the hostages, he's putting on something he calls a "Pinball Rodeo". So now it's us against his team, winner take all.

Us... our team looked pretty good. We brought both of Apple Bloom's siblings along. Applejack is a big rodeo star, and Big Macintosh is, well, he's big. I was kinda surprised to see Rarity was coming along. Not that I doubted her, it's just that dressmakers don't usually enter rodeos. She said something about a dare and left it at that. Then there was this Blues guy, not sure what his deal is. As for me, the Pies sent me. The parents are too old for this, and they didn't want to tell either of their other daughters what had happened.

Besides, they said it was my responsibility, since Blinky is technically my fiancée. Only not really. It's a long story. Oh, and as luck would have it, it rained during the first round, so now I'm stuck competing as a filly. That's not as long a story, but I'd rather not get into it right now.

So, we had a powerhouse lineup. That sure didn't long. Big Mac was the first to be eliminated. Yeah, the first. Apparently, in a Pinball Rodeo there are these giant metal spheres rolling around that you just don't want to get hit by, and Big Mac was the biggest, slowest target. We'd gotten our own back, but not easily. We spent a lot of round 2 barely saving each other, and then Blues got taken down anyway. If it hadn't been for Rarity's magic, that would've been me.

Long story short, it's the final round now, and it's two on one. The good news is, I just have to outlast them. The bad news is, I'm trapped. No room to run. Ball heading straight for me. As it hits the wall, I can hear the nutjob bray his victory.

Yeah, whoop it up. I'm not done yet. The sound catches in his throat when he notices I'm standing on top of the giant ball of doom. Well, not standing. Running. I'm glad it rained now, because if I was a colt that would've crushed me for sure. I felt a bump just now. Think I hit his teammate. I can't really steer this thing, though.

I don't have to. As I jump off, it smashes into another ball, which sends that careening into another. I'm charging at the last guy, but I realize halfway there that there's no point. He turns too late to see that the chain reaction just now has sent a giant ball hurtling straight toward him, and before he can move it knocks him into this hole in the middle of the arena.

It's over now. The rest of the team walks back into the arena, and we climb the stairs and release the girls. Rarity's got a kettle ready and boiling, I swear she's always prepared. She's like the Batmare or something. She pours the contents over me, and I feel my usual shape reasserting itself. It's good to be back. Blinky is half-glaring, half-smiling at me after I got so careless back there, and she hugs me. I feel a hoof on my shoulder - Big Mac is offering his silent thanks for my help. And then here comes our cheering section, about to turn this into the biggest group hug I've ever seen.

Maybe I should run... nah.


	5. Victory Celebration

_And here's the last of my planned six stories. If I get any more ideas, I might add them, but now I need to get back to my other projects. Hope you've enjoyed them to the end. Zeke out._

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you were going to practice."<p>

Soarin' jumped at the voice behind him. "Uh, right! Yeah, that's what I'm doing, here, now, just... practicing... hi, Spitfire." He looked at the pie in front of him, then slowly turned to his teammate. "Want a slice of practice?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know if you keep this up, you're just going to get fat and useless."

"Yeah, I know... so how about we practice together? Maybe a race?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The usual stakes?"

"Naturally."

The training course was already set up, not far away. To keep things interesting, they had arranged to share the local weather ponies' training area, so between races, the shape and conditions of the course would change, sometimes radically. Their teammates usually watched, and acted as judges. "Ready?" Spitfire asked.

"Any time!" Soarin' replied, and they were both off at the signal. The course looked especially challenging today. Lightning. Soarin' barrel rolled out of the way, while Spitfire at the farther end seemed to dance through the stray sparks. There was a wall of cloud in front of them - it was either four ninety-degree turns in a row, or plow straight through it, losing momentum and being blinded for a second. Soarin' chose to swerve, and found that cost him when he saw Spitfire ahead of him, wiping her eyes clear.

"C'mon," she called, "learn how it works!" Now there was hail falling in front of them - tricky, but doable. At this altitude, hail was better than the dangerous mess that rain would be. Still, it seemed like a waste of ice. As Spitfire slowed down to guard against the hail, Soarin' managed to catch up. The two made eye contact, and began flying in formation through the storm. They'd practiced this so many times, they knew they could get through without a single hit. They revolved around each other, their intricate pattern beautiful and practical at the same time.

They cleared the hail now, and they could see the goal. Aside from a slight wind, there were no obstacles on the long final stretch. They both picked up speed, nodding to each other, and...

A colorful blur streaked past them, straight through the goal and into the clouds at the end. "What the..." Soarin' was dumbfounded. None of the weather ponies had ever interrupted them like this before. Both of them slowed down, landing in front of the goal and walking through it, staring at the hole in the cloud wall.

They both wanted to say something, but had nothing. They looked at each other, then back at the wall as suddenly a head popped out, making a new hole. "Ha! Bet that breaks all the course records... though I don't know what those are..."

"...Rainbow Dash?"

The slightly glazed expression on the newcomer's face slowly dissolved into one of realization as she recognized the ponies in front of her. "Oh my gosh it's you guys? I was invited here to give a guest lecture to the weather cadets, and I saw a race in progress and I just had to join and I had no idea it was you guys!" She looked like she wanted to hug them, so, exchanging an amused glance, they stepped forward for a group hug with Rainbow Dash's exposed head. "So, uh... did I win?"

"Well," said one of the Wonderbolts, "you flew the whole course, and they both crossed the finish line at the same time, after you, so technically... yes. You win the prize."

"Awesome - wait, what prize?"

"Spitfire and me have a standing arrangement," Soarin' explained. "After a race, we go out for dinner. Loser buys."

"Guess that means a table for three tonight," Spitfire added.

Rainbow Dash fainted.


End file.
